1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns remote control for hearing aid devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many hearing aid device users, an optimally unobtrusive manner of wearing or carrying the hearing aid device is preferred. Advances in miniaturization of these devices in particular contribute to this. In addition to in-the-ear hearing aids that are nearly no longer externally visible, behind-the-ear hearing aids can be worn in a very unobtrusive manner. Problems in the operation of the devices, however, arise due to the advancing miniaturization. At best a few operating elements can still be arranged on the housing of a significantly miniaturized hearing aid device. Nevertheless, in order to enable an operation of the hearing aid devices, remote controls are therefore increasingly used. With these remote controls, the desire also exists to be able to optimally unobtrusively handle and operate them.
A remote control for a hearing aid device fashioned as a wristwatch is known from European Application 0 298 323. This has an electrically-conductive watch base and a conductor path on the watch glass is forming a plate capacitor. Wireless control commands can be transmitted to the hearing aid device via this remote control, for example for volume adjustment or to adjust a tone filter.
From German Patent 100 48 342, a remote control for a hearing aid device is known that includes means for storage of the hearing aid device and/or of hearing device accessories on the remote control. Thus, for example, a fastening loop or a replacement energy module for the hearing aid device can be carried on the remote control.
German OS 36 42 828 discloses a programmable hearing device having an external control device serving as a remote control fashioned as a wristwatch. This control device has a housing with a keypad and a digital display. The keypad Is used with various functions. Operating buttons for a program selected are located at the edge of the housing, thus on a surface that is orthogonal to the surface with the keypad. Transmission of a signal from the hearing device to the remote control is not provided.